dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Diamond
Description :"A type of ore found in ancient rock formations." Location *Can be mined from Ore Deposits in various Bitterblack Isle locations: **Fortress of Remembrance **The Black Abbey **Tower of Treasons Repaid **Rotwood Depository **Sparyard of Scant Mercy **The Fallen City *May be found in breakables in The Black Abbey. *Dropped by Maneaters. Enhancing/Rarifying 2 Star Enhancement *2x for 2 Star Enhancement of Immortal's Helm. 3 Star Enhancement *2x for 3 Star Enhancement of Chilling Focus. *2x for 3 Star Enhancement of Mercenary Slogs. *2x for 3 Star Enhancement of Twinpaler. Silver Rarifying *1x for Silver Rarefied of Weak Guard. *2x for Silver Rarefied of Bespoke Longbow. *2x for Silver Rarefied of Iron Boots. *2x for Silver Rarefied of Iron Lorica. *2x for Silver Rarefied of Plated Coat. *2x for Silver Rarefied of Silver Bands. *2x for Silver Rarefied of Summery Pareo. *2x for Silver Rarefied of Terminal Gyre. *2x for Silver Rarefied of The Lion's Spine. *2x for Silver Rarefied of Bronze Sallet. *2x for Silver Rarefied of War Blade. *2x for Silver Rarefied of Thousand Stings. *2x for Silver Rarefied of Steel Beak. *2x for Silver Rarefied of Ingot Club. *2x for Silver Rarefied of Golden Meniscus. *3x for Silver Rarefied of Bardiche Daggers. *3x for Silver Rarefied of Bastard Sword. *3x for Silver Rarefied of Bronze Sabatons. *3x for Silver Rarefied of Chainmail Skirt. *3x for Silver Rarefied of Gimble Gyre. *3x for Silver Rarefied of Golden Bardiches. *3x for Silver Rarefied of Golden Belt. *3x for Silver Rarefied of Golden Claw. *3x for Silver Rarefied of Gryphic Gauntlets. *3x for Silver Rarefied of Hero's Surcoat. *3x for Silver Rarefied of Hunter's Bow. *3x for Silver Rarefied of Orilux Shield. *3x for Silver Rarefied of Paladin's Mantle. *3x for Silver Rarefied of Plain Longbow. *3x for Silver Rarefied of Striker's Greaves. *3x for Silver Rarefied of Gryphic Black. *3x for Silver Rarefied of Golden Cyclops Sigil. *3x for Silver Rarefied of Chestcaver. *3x for Silver Rarefied of Horned Helm. *3x for Silver Rarefied of Flamberge. *4x for Silver Rarefied of Barreled Helm. *4x for Silver Rarefied of Chaos Greaves. *4x for Silver Rarefied of Golden Wristbands. *4x for Silver Rarefied of Meloirean Armguard. *4x for Silver Rarefied of Pleached Limbs. *4x for Silver Rarefied of Rex Lion Padding. *4x for Silver Rarefied of Scorched Pelta. *4x for Silver Rarefied of Swordsman's Plate. *4x for Silver Rarefied of Steel Gauntlets. *4x for Silver Rarefied of Triple Tooth. *4x for Silver Rarefied of Iron Headgear. *4x for Silver Rarefied of Royal Alms. *4x for Silver Rarefied of Keen Dragon's Wit. *5x for Silver Rarefied of Almace. *5x for Silver Rarefied of Blessed Sleeves. *5x for Silver Rarefied of Crested Armguards. *5x for Silver Rarefied of Swordsman's Bracers. *5x for Silver Rarefied of Lancer's Sword. *6x for Silver Rarefied of Meloirean Helm. Gold Rarifying *2x for Gold Rarefied of Bronze Bangles. *2x for Gold Rarefied of Half Chain Hosen. *2x for Gold Rarefied of Steel-Toed Boots. *3x for Gold Rarefied of Iron Bracers. *3x for Gold Rarefied of Mark of the Chimera. *3x for Gold Rarefied of Wooden Wall. *4x for Gold Rarefied of Downcuffs & Cuisses. *4x for Gold Rarefied of Lustrous Targe. *4x for Gold Rarefied of Mounted Pale. *6x for Gold Rarefied of Gryphic Helm. Combining Component to Category:Dark Arisen: Materials Category:Enhancing Category:Combinable Category:Rarifying Category:Minable